


Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold (I Want You All To Pay)

by MetalOtaku12



Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Based off of Kill Bill and Claymore, Innocent Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Older Jungkook, Tsundere Jeon Jungkook, Violence, Younger Jimin, angsty af, eventual sugamon/namgi, i'm still figuring out what ships there will be, jungkook as Beatrix Kiddo from Kill Bill, mentions of rape/non-con, possible nyongtory, possible smut in the future cause I cant write anything without having some smut gdi, this is a mess already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalOtaku12/pseuds/MetalOtaku12
Summary: Jimin had never heard or seen a Yoma before, but when he does, it's too late and the Yoma is already feasting on the flesh of his parents. If it weren't for the man in the bright yellow suit, he would have been the human-eating-creatures next meal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this is bad, I'm still getting over writers block so my writings a bit rusty still. Also I suggest you watch the movie Kill Bill or/and the anime Claymore! It might explain things a bit better ^^ otherwise you could just read a summary of the two.

Yoma’s, as Jimin learns, are the most frightening creatures he’s ever met. Maybe it’s those bright silver eyes, gleaming with hunger and staring intently at him like he’s meat, that makes Jimin glued to the spot, feeling incapable of the slightest movement. Or maybe it’s the way that blood drips down the creature's jaw and onto the floor, with it’s mouth wide open as if it were about to delve into a meal. Or maybe it’s the way that it’s hideous body stood tall, towering inches and inches over his head in a way that made him feel so tiny. So small. So vulnerable. So insignificant.

 

Jimin shook in fear, staring up at the yoma with big wide eyes, tears threatening to spill over and god he was sure he might pee his pants with how frightened he was. The Yoma stepped forward and Jimin screamed inwardly at his limbs to  _ move _ , to take him far away from this place but they wouldn’t. He couldn’t move a muscle. He could only watch in horror as those teeth became closer and closer,  until--

 

He closed his eyes and waited but the pain never came. He slowly opened one eye to see what happened, and gasped as blood came spurting out of the creature's arm. It swore and screamed in pain and Jimin was left staring in shock. His eyes scan the room to search for whoever or whatever it was that had wounded the Yoma but only saw a glint of a sword as another arm was sliced off the now wailing creature before him.

 

After the yoma’s head was cut off, it fell to the floor beside Jimin, who was still shivering from the fear that had just coursed through his veins from the fact that he was just about to be devoured by a demon.

 

He had no idea what was going on, what that thing was, and how it had managed to find him. All he knew was that he had to thank who ever had saved his life.

 

The slick slide of a sword being tucked back into his sheath filled the silence and Jimin snapped his head up to meet a mop of black hair in the middle of the room. He tried to get a closer look at the stranger's face but the darkness casted shadows across the skin of his face and neck so that it was impossible for him to make out the features.

 

“W-who...are you?” Jimin croaked out, his voice tight and laced with nerves and fear that showed just how frightened he had been, well, still is.

 

The stranger just chuckled darkly and stepped closer to ruffle the boys hair. “You don’t need to know, kid. I’m a bad man.”

 

Jimin frowned, a protest on the tip of his tongue when the man disappeared and left behind a gast of cold air. 

 

\-------

 

Jimin doesn’t know how things ended up this way. He was never meant to be here, never wanted to sell his body and yet he was thrown in here like some rag doll. He feels disgusted, ashamed and afraid. It’s been two years since he’s been in this brothel and yet he still can’t get used to it. He’s just some toy, some pretty face and body to bring others pleasure while he feels nothing but disgust and self pity.

 

He feels like nothing in this place. Worthless. Trash. Unwanted. He spends most of his time curled in a ball, wallowing in his sorrows and regrets. Because he can't get out. He can't escape even if he tried. It’s as if it was some kind of prison.

 

A knock on his room resounded throughout the room, blocking out the silence that was in the air mere seconds ago and Jimin suddenly felt a hollow fear in his chest. 

 

Suddenly he can hear a rippling screech from down the hallway and a shiver crept up his spine. He didn’t want to open the door. He was too afraid.

 

The door yanks open and a tall scrawny looking man stands before him with no shirt on. God, is he really that shameless?

 

Jimim averts his eyes from the man, peering down at his toes instead, trying not to let his uneasiness and fear show on his features. The man comes striding forward, immediately kicking the door closed and pushing Jimin back onto the bed.

 

“D-Did you….hear those screams? What’s going on out there?” Jimin chokes out, shaking beneath the man. The guy just smirks, leaning close to his neck and sniffing. “You…. _ smell so delicious _ .”

 

Jimin’s eyes fly open at the sudden change in tone, gasping in horror when he sees the body contorting and forming into that creature he had seen only once before, all those years ago.

 

Before he can scream however, a figure bounds into the room, jumping on top of the demon and slices his head off with one swift movement.  

 

Jimin stares wide eyed as the creature’s body falls to the bed, blood spurting over his face and onto the sheets below him. His body shivers at the contact of blood across his skin, sending a wave of fear down his spine. He stays still but raises his head to get a look at the man in front of him, eyes widening when he realises that this is the same man from all those years ago, the same yellow suit with a black stripe down the side, the exact same katana in his hand, stained with the creatures blood once again.

 

He can see his face clearly now, his eyes dark and intense, his mouth down curled into a frown, and his body tense as if on guard.

 

“A-are you...the guy from that night, wh-who saved me? It is you, isn’t it?”

 

The man turns away, avoiding his gaze and wipes his katana on the sheet of the bed. “You should get out of here, kid. This is no place for someone like you.” 

 

Jimin shakes his head, a wave of loneliness washing over him, his lips parting to murmur his reply. “If I could, I would...but I have nowhere to go. I don’t have anything or anyone.” his voice starts to waver the more he talks and tears threaten to spill past his orbs. 

 

The man turns around, his gaze boring into him for a moment before he runs a hand through his soft black tufts of hair, and fishes out some money from his pocket, throwing it at Jimin. “Take it. Get out of here. Start a new, better life. Forget what happened here.”

 

Jimin stares down at the money on his hand, flicking through it and gasping at the large amount of it, his hands trembling ever so slightly the more he counts.

“I...I can’t take this.”

 

The stranger sighs in exasperation, his expression hardening ever so slightly in annoyance. “You  _ can _ . And you  _ will _ . Now take it and leave. I’ve got bigger problems than dealing with you right now.”

 

“No. I...I don’t  _ know  _ where to go, I don’t  _ have  _ anywhere to go.” he repeats stubbornly, feeling tears sting his eyes and slowly stream down his cheeks. “Why can’t you...why can’t you take me with you? I’ll be quiet, I won't bother you at all...I just don’t want to be alone.”

 

The man stiffens for a second before sighing and reaching out a hand. “You can come with me to the next town over and we will find you a hotel. I’ll pay for the expenses, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

 

Jimin’s face immediately brightens at those words, his eyes crinkling and disappearing into small slits above his cheeks as he smiles and runs over to engulf the man in a hug. “Thank you so much!” 

 

The man ruffles his hair and sighs. “You don’t need to thank me. Now let’s go before you get caught escaping this place.” The man points to the window on the other side of the room and Jimin nods, quickly packing his stuff into a suitcase before zipping it and dropping it out the window. He swings his legs over the ledge of the window and jumps out, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He was finally escaping, finally getting out of the place and he felt so thrilled, so  _ relieved _ . Jimin’s senses are instantly hit with the strong wave of fresh air as soon as his feet hit the ground, the sunshine rays shining over his skin and a wide smile breaks out onto his face. 

 

He’s finally  _ free. _   
  


Jimin whirls his head around to face the man as he jumps out of the window and walks over to his side. “Now that I think of it, I never got your name. What is it?”   
  
The man brushes the invisible dust off his bright yellow suit and scoffs. “You don’t need to know that, we won’t be together for long.”   
  
Jimin tilts his head to the side at that answer in confusion. He wasn’t sure what he meant by that, wasn’t sure if he meant that he would leave Jimin eventually or if he assumed that Jimin would get eaten by a Yoma. “Why not? It would be easier to call you  _ something _ .”   
  
The man sighs and starts walking along the narrow footpath. “Jeongguk. That was my human name.”   
  
“Human name? Y-you’re not human anymore?”   
  
Jeongguk chooses not to answer, and just keeps his cold gaze straight ahead as they walk to the next village.


End file.
